Year One: A New Start
by Aniyu Shadowraven
Summary: YAOI Warning! Threeway crossover! Dumbledore fetches nine teens from the worlds of YuGiOh and YuGiOh GX to fulfill a prophecy. This is year one. EXTENDED HIATUS.
1. The End of What's Known

**Aniyu: Yep, a new story. Bad me.**

**Anayi: You've been doing well on the other story. You might as well start posting this one too.**

**Harry: (sigh) I suppose it's our turn to be tortured?**

**Yugi: Hey, I've been slightly tortured already. You have no room to complain. (scowls)**

**Jaden: He has a point.**

**Aniyu: Okay, I'll do the warnings first. **_This will have yaoi, possibly yuri, and is a three-way crossover. If you don't like any of this, don't flame me. And don't PM me just to say 'you suck' or something like that._** Quite frankly, it's annoying.**

**Sirius: Want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Aniyu: Please.**

**Sirius: Aniyu does not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If she did, do you really think she'd just be posting this as fanfiction?**

**Aniyu: Thanks! But, you do realize you're not in this story until third year, right?**

**Sirius: I know. But Moony and I decided we'd help out with the author notes until then.**

**Aniyu: Cool. Now on to the fic!!!**

**Year One: The New Start **

Chapter 1

**(Kaiba Mansion)**

Yugi stared out his bedroom window, letting his thoughts drift. Things had settled down in the years since Atemu had crossed over, and Yugi felt lost in the calm. Sure, he still defended his title on a daily basis; but he wished things were the way they used to be.

'_I miss Atemu-kun, Seth-kun_**(1)**_, and all the adventures. I miss Ojii-chan too.'_

Grandpa Mouto had passed away four years after the Ceremonial Duel. Knowing he had no other living relatives, Seto had let Yugi come stay with him and Mokuba. The CEO had shared Yugi's pain of missing their other halves and had comforting him while the grief passed. Mokuba couldn't quite understand their feelings, but he did his best to cheer up his _'big brothers'_.

The three of them kept in close contact with Marik, Ryou, and Joey, since they were the only ones that still lived in Domino. Anzu**(2)** and Tristan had both left Domino after finishing high school, and had not been heard from since. Ishizu and Odion lived in Egypt, taking care of the museum in Cairo. Duke and Serenity had moved to America, happily married and running a smooth business. Mai and Joey had parted on good terms, but she traveled the world while he stayed in Domino. Rebecca followed Mai's example, but often stopped in Domino for visits.

'_So much has changed…I wish things hadn't changed so drastically.'_

Most nights, Yugi would look through his journal with an ache in his heart. The book was filled with entries and drawings from when he first finished the Puzzle to his grandpa's death. However, recently, he had been feeling as if something was going to happen soon; he'd look through the book with confusion, feeling as though the story wasn't over yet.

After speaking with Seto, he found that the CEO had been feeling the same. A talk with Mokuba, Joey, Marik, and Ryou showed him that it was only the former Item Holders that felt this way. Earlier that evening, Marik had suggested they try to track down Shadi, and see if he could help_, 'even if they get a cryptic answer'_.

"Things are not as over as we thought." "Eep!"

Yugi whipped around to see Shadi standing behind him. The Egyptian hadn't changed, except for the lovely fact that he no longer wore a turban.

"Shadi-san! You frightened me! But, what did you mean?"

"It seems that your story, and the story of the Millennium Items, is not yet done. Tell Kaiba, Marik, and Ryou that the four of you need to come to Egypt as soon as possible. I will meet you there."

Before Yugi's eyes, Shadi disappeared from the room. Wondering just what the future held, Yugi ran to gather the others.

_(Three Days Later)_

Seto had left Mokuba in charge of Kaiba Corp. while the four of them made the trip. He had been surprised when Yugi told him what Shadi said, but had made immediate arrangements for the flight.

'_After all, if Seth-kun were still here, he would have chewed my ear off if I had ignored Shadi's information. And Mokuba-chan would have helped him.'_

Marik was worried. As far as he knew, they had done everything they'd needed to, concerning the Millennium Items. He was just praying that they wouldn't have to deal with Malik again.

'_Please Ra, once was enough. Don't make us deal with him a second time!!'_

Ryou was more worried about Yugi. It was no secret that Yugi had been most affected by the adventures with Items, and by their other halves' departure. While they did miss the adventure, Ryou prayed Yugi wouldn't be harmed.

'_Hasn't he suffered enough?'_

Yugi was nervous. When they had said good-bye to Mokuba and Joey, he couldn't help but feel that would be the last time they would see them. With that in his head, Yugi was now worried about what the future had in store for them.

'_Why do I have such a bad feeling in my gut?'_

Upon landing in Cairo, they were met outside by Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi. After a quick greeting, they hurried to the museum so they could talk. Once everyone was settled, Shadi spoke.

"The Millennium Items appeared here in the museum about a week ago. None of them would really respond to me or Ishizu, but they started reacting with the power of the Shadow Realm when we attempted to return them to Kul Elna. The night that I spoke to Yugi, an elderly gentleman came and told me that the Items were reacting to the danger in his realm. Apparently, the Items are being drawn to the plain that man comes from. I have called you here to see if any of the Items are still connected to any of you, as the man told me.

Yugi and the other three exchanged startled looks before Marik spoke. "Who is this man you speak of? And where are the Items?"

Ishizu removed the Items from a hidden vault in her office and set them on the desk. Ryou moved forward first and held a hand over each Item to see if they reacted. Surprisingly, none of the Items reacted to him. Ryou didn't seem to mind too much, but he did look a bit disappointed.

Seto did the same, and the Rod reacted to him immediately. No surprise really, as that had been his Item before. Yugi tried next and the Puzzle reacted to him so strongly that it vibrated as it glowed, looking as if it would jump on him. That got a chuckle out of everyone as Yugi sheepishly hung the Puzzle around his neck once more.

"Looks like it missed its owner," Marik said teasingly as he stepped up next.

The Ring reacted to him, causing Marik to look at Ryou in confusion. "I thought the Ring was sure to be yours again."

Ryou shrugged. "Maybe, because it belonged to your ancestor before Bakura-kun, it wants you to have it now."

"That is quite possible, Mister Bakura."

Everyone turned toward the door to see the oddest man any of them had ever met. He was an old man with a waist-long beard, and half-moon glasses over kind blue eyes. But he wore layered blue robes like something out of a fantasy novel and held a long stick in his hand.

Shadi stood and introduced him. "This is the elderly gentleman I mentioned. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the shocked boys. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances. I understand that you have a basic understanding of English, correct?"

All four boys -who'd thankfully paid attention in their English class- nodded before Yugi spoke. "If I may ask, Dumbledore-sama, what troubles were you referring to when you spoke to Shadi?"

Dumbledore replied, "I shall explain in a moment. But first, is it all right if I conjure up another chair Miss Ishizu?"

At Ishizu's consent, Dumbledore waved his stick and muttered some words. The boys' jaws dropped as a comfortable, yet modest, chair appeared beside Shadi. Ishizu light smacked Marik in the back of the head to get him to close his mouth. "It's not polite to stare, my brother."

Once settled, Dumbledore began to explain. "In my world, there are wizards and witches, and all manner of creatures that you probably believe to be real only in myth. We are hidden, for the most part, from muggles, or non-magic folk. But, there are muggles who are born with magical powers, or those who are born from the union of a muggle and a witch or wizard. Understand so far?"

With awed expressions, the boys nodded to show they were following.

"We live in a fragile harmony, we always have. But over ten years ago, a dark, evil wizard started to gather followers. As you can probably guess, he wanted to control the world. He killed any who opposed him, magic-folk, muggle, and beast alike. Times were very dark, but we of the Light fought back and kept hope alive."

A sad smile came to Dumbledore's face. "This wizard's name was Voldemort, a half blood who became dark for reasons we still are not sure of. Then, a Seer made a prophecy of Voldemort's fall. And fall he did, at a price. He had been after a family called the Potters for a few years, and I had sent them into hiding to protect them. He found them one Halloween night, and killed James and Lily Potter before turning his wand on their one year-old son Harry. But, something miraculous happened; his Killing Curse bounced off of Harry and killed Voldemort himself instead. Harry escaped with only a scar on his forehead."

Yugi, Ryou, and Ishizu were teary-eyed at this point. The others were pale with slight horror.

"We lost a great witch and wizard that night, and Harry lost his family. We knew that Voldemort's followers would be after Harry; so I took him to his mother's muggle relatives where wards would protect him, both from Death Eaters and the fame he gained for the fall of Voldemort. That was nearly ten years ago, and now I fear that we had not seen the last of Voldemort. Many of us did not believe Voldemort completely died that night, and recently I've been feeling as if he may try to come back."

Seto took Dumbledore's momentary pause as a chance to speak. "Pardon me, but how does this involve the Items?"

"We magic-folk and even the wise centaurs, have long known of the many worlds that exist outside of our plain of existence. Many prophecies have been made in the past involving these other worlds; and yet another one was made, revolving around Voldemort, Harry, the Item Holders, and several other beings we are trying to locate. While the Items did not react to you, Mr. Bakura, I believe you are still part of the prophecy. Also, it is a theory of mine that Voldemort may have found a way to access your _'Shadow Realm'_. It would explain how he gained power and influence so quickly."

After a few moments Dumbledore spoke again, in a lighter tone. "It is due to this that I've come to ask you a question. Would you be willing to come with me and attend Hogwarts?"

"Huh?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the looks on the boys' faces before explaining about Hogwarts. By the time he was finished, even Seto looked excited. However, Ishizu brought up an important question.

"How long would they be gone?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh at that. "As I mentioned before, there have been many prophecies involving the other worlds. The people who would come from those worlds have stayed anywhere from seven to twenty years before a prophecy was completed. Several of those people either died before they could return to their world, or chose not return home. In this case, I know they would be gone for at least seven years."

Silence reigned in the room at that statement. The boys exchanged looks, different emotions showing on all their faces. After several minutes, Yugi spoke up.

"Even if we're gone a long time, if I can help in some way, I want to go."

'_Somehow, I know this is the right choice. I know, in my heart, Atemu-kun would agree with me.'_

Ishizu and Odion inclined their heads at his decision; they knew he would follow his heart, and respected his choice. Their heads snapped back up when Marik spoke.

"I will go as well. Please don't argue with me, sister and brother, I feel it's the right thing to do."

Ishizu and Odion wrapped him in a group hug, not saying a word knowing he would not change his mind. Seto and Ryou shared a look before saying simultaneously, "We're going too."

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well. I'm sure you are tired from your journey here, so I will return in three days to collect you. Pack a backpack."

Shadi added, "And make sure you have room for the other Millennium Items. I feel you will find the other holders in the other world."

The boys nodded before Ishizu corralled them out to the car. She drove them to the Ishtar residence and settled them in their rooms before starting on dinner. That night, Yugi was once again looking up at the stars.

'_Atemu-kun…I wish you were here. I'm going to be gone for a long time, and I don't even know if I'll return in the end. If you were here, I could take you with me…But even though I can't, I hope you'll be waiting for me when my time comes to be judged_**(3)**_.'_

Yugi wasn't the only one making a good-bye. The others all had similar thoughts for their yamis. The stars seem to shine brighter, as if their yamis were sending their well wishes and promising to watch over them.

_(Three Days Later…Again)_

The boys said their farewells to Ishizu, Odion, and Shadi. As instructed, they had packed backpacks and had just added the other Millennium Items to their packs. Dumbledore was waiting off to the side, giving them as much time as they needed. Finally, the boys approached Dumbledore, ready to leave.

"I need all of you to place two fingers against this."

Dumbledore held out a crystal orb the size of a large softball that had a swirling silver mist inside of it. The boys did as they were told and Dumbledore began to speak an incantation. The group lifted off the ground by a foot before vanishing with a loud _'crack'_ like lightning**(4)**.

After what seemed like a spilt second, the group landed in what looked like a pub of some kind. A kindly-looking man approached them and greeted Dumbledore. "Welcome back, Headmaster. I have the two rooms you requested for this lot ready."

Dumbledore thanked him before turning to the boys, who suddenly gasped in surprise. They were staring at each other, because they had changed a little during the journey.

Seto looked pretty much the same, except he was shorter…as in Ryou's height shorter. His clothes certainly didn't fit right at this point. Marik and Ryou were equal in height, but shorter than before, and their clothes didn't fit anymore either. Their hair was a bit longer as well.

Yugi was not only shorter, and practically swimming in his clothes, his hair had fallen out of its customary spikes. It now fell to his waist in long spikes, almost dreadlocks. If the others didn't know better, they wouldn't be able to tell if he was a girl or a boy.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Before explaining, Dumbledore introduced the man. "This is Tom, the owner of this pub and watcher of the main gate into Diagon Alley. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. Now, let's get you upstairs and I will explain."

After several minutes of stumbling upstairs and setting their things in their rooms, the group of five gathered in Marik and Ryou's room.

"Now then, as you may have noticed, you have changed a bit. This has happened with every person who has crossed into this plain. You have been reverted to your eleven-year old states. As such, you will be joining Harry Potter as first years at Hogwarts."

The four boys nodded in understanding, and Dumbledore continued.

"A friend of mine will be here in a moment to fit you into clothes and robes. Her name is Madame Malkin, and she'll see to it that you are it to travel into Diagon Alley in a few days. I will be back soon, hopefully with the other people described in the prophecy. Goodnight to you all."

Dumbledore left the room and moments later, an elderly witch entered. "All right, who would like to be fitted first?"

After about an hour, they each had a small selection of normal clothes and three Hogwarts uniforms. Madame Malkin made sure they got settled in before bidding them goodnight.

**(Slifer Dorms)**

Jaden woke up with a groan. The sun had decided he was not going to sleep in this Saturday, and apparently Johan agreed with it.

"Rise and shine, Jay!" "Ugh, five more minutes!!"

Syrus and Jim, who'd spent the night in Jaden's dorm along with Johan, chuckled at Jaden's puppy whine. Johan simply picked Jaden up, took him into the bathroom, and set him in the shower before turning on the cold water.

"Yeek! Cold! All right I'm up!!"

Hassleberry took that moment to come in and laughed at Jaden's drowned puppy look. The group waited until Jaden was dressed before dragging him out to the cliffs for a picnic breakfast. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby were playing tag, running around and between the teens as they walked. Johan and Jaden chuckled at their duel spirits' antics.

Once at the cliffs, the group settled down for breakfast, laughing and joking without a care in the world. About halfway through breakfast, duel spirits from each of the teens' decks appeared around them. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jim –all of whom had never seen duel spirits before- jumped in surprise at seeing the monsters.

"Jaden, two people are approaching, one with enormous magical abilities," Burstinatrix warned the duelists.

That set the group on edge and they waited anxiously for the two strangers to come into view. Therefore, they were surprised when they saw Atticus approaching with a very elderly man in odd clothing. Atticus could see proverbial question marks popping up over their heads.

"Atticus? What are you doing here?" Jaden asked, completely bewildered

"Guys, this is Albus Dumbledore. He has some important information for you and needs your help."

Dumbledore nodded his thanks to Atticus before speaking, "Before I begin, I'm going to –as muggles say- pull up a chair." And with a wave of his wand, two plush armchairs appeared.

Atticus and Dumbledore sat down calmly while the teens picked their jaws up off the ground. "Woah, are you like a wizard, or something?" Syrus asked in awe.

A kind smile formed on Dumbledore's face. "As a matter of fact, I am, Mr. Truesdale. I'm sure that at least you and Mr. Yuki are aware of the Millennium Items, correct?"

Both Jaden and Syrus nodded while the other three looked a little confused. "Uh, Jay? What are these Millennium Items?" Johan asked in confusion.

Dumbledore explained the tale of Pharaoh Atemu and the Millennium Items, making sure to mention Yugi's connection with them. Once again –with the exception of Jaden, for once- the teens were in shock.

Jaden, after chuckling at his friends' expressions, asked, "So, what does this have to do with us, sir?"

With that, Dumbledore explained about his world, muggles, Voldemort, Harry Potter, and the prophecy. Jaden and Johan looked excited, while the others looked nervous and curious.

"Sir, say we go with you, how long would we be gone?" Syrus asked.

Dumbledore explained, "The people who would come from those worlds I mentioned have stayed anywhere from seven to twenty years before a prophecy was completed. A few of those people died before they could return to their world. Many others chose not return home. In this case, I know you would be gone for at least seven years."

That brought looks of shock to the teens' faces. Jim asked uneasily, "Can we discuss this for a couple minutes?"

The old wizard nodded with a soothing smile, and the group moved a couple yards away with their duel spirits following. The first thing out of Hassleberry's mouth was a question, "How do we know we can trust him?"

Aqua Dolphin replied, "I believe he is speaking the truth. I feel no malice or deceit from him." Jaden nodded in agreement with his monster. "Yeah, I think we can trust him. Personally, I'm willing to go if there's something I can do to help out."

"I agree that we can trust him, but I'm concerned about the amount of time we'll be gone," Jim stated with Syrus nodding in agreement.

"He has a point, Jay. What's going to happen to our families and our places here at school?" Johan added.

Jaden winced, "I only have to worry about the school. My family gave me up, disowned me, remember**(5)**? But you do have a point…"

Johan wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. After a moment, Topaz Tiger and Burstinatrix spoke, "I think you all should go with him."

The teens saw all the duel spirits nodding in agreement. When the spirits didn't elaborate, Jaden spoke up. "I'm still going to go. Who knows? In the end, we might end up choosing not to come back."

Silence reigned for a moment before Johan grinned. "Well, if your mind's made up, so is mine. I'm going too."

Slowly, the other three nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces. Jim asked, "Think Dumbledore will mind if I bring Shirley with me?"

The crocodile let out what seemed like an amused growl. "I think she said _'I'd like to see him tell you no'_-don," Hassleberry laughed.

The group laughed before returning to Dumbledore and Atticus. Once they were seated again, Jaden asked one more question.

"What will we be doing once we get to your world?"

With a broad smile, Dumbledore explained all about Hogwarts. There were practically stars in the teens' eyes when he was finished. "Sweet!"

"I take it that means you're going with him?" Atticus asked with a grin.

At their nods, Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Very well. We'll meet here at sunset; that should give you plenty of time to pack a rucksack and say any good-byes. And yes, you may bring your companion." Jim smiled at that.

_(Sunset)_

As scheduled, the teens met back at the cliff at sunset with backpacks in hand. Dumbledore had already transported Shirley, so Jim didn't have her with him. The group had left farewell letters in their unlocked rooms, as it would have been strange to say they were leaving, possibly for good, to their friends and families.

Atticus said his good-byes before standing back. Dumbledore held out the crystal orb, this time with gold mist inside of it. "Each of you need to place two fingers against this."

They did as they were told and Dumbledore began chanting. The group was lifted from the ground and disappeared with a 'crack'. Atticus left with one more good-bye, never realizing that Chazz had been watching with wide eyes.

**(The Leaky Cauldron)**

Dumbledore and the teens appeared in a back room of the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom was waiting for them. While the two adults spoke, the boys got up from where they had fallen gasped at each other.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Johan all looked the same, but were shorter. Their clothes were way too big for them now. Jim's hair was longer, falling past his chin, and he was much shorter. His face was lost beneath his hat. Jaden was shorter and his clothes were hanging off of him, but his hair went to the middle of his back now.

As you can probably guess, they were highly confused.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, this is Tom the innkeeper. Now, before you ask any questions, lets get you up to your rooms. Shirley is in your room already, Jim."

After getting to their rooms –Syrus had to be levitated up the stairs-, they met in Jaden and Johan's room for an explanation.

"As you can see, your bodies have gone through some changes. This has happened with every person who has come here from another world; you've reverted to your eleven year-old states. This will make it easier for you to join the first years at Hogwarts, as it will allow your magical energies to grow like any wizarding child."

The boys nodded in understanding before Jim sighed. "I'm not looking forward to going through puberty again."

Dumbledore chuckled before continuing. "Now, I shall be back shortly. An elderly witch, a friend of mine, named Madame Malkin will be up soon to fit you for clothing."

Moments after Dumbledore left, Madame Malkin entered the room. "All right, who wants to go first?"

After about an hour, they each had a small selection of normal clothes and three Hogwarts uniforms. Madame Malkin bade them goodnight and left. Dumbledore returned moments later, and brought them downstairs. He took them to the back room, where Yugi and his friends were waiting.

"As you may have guessed, all of you are involved with the prophecy I told you about. You will also be attending Hogwarts together, so I believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore explained.

Jaden decided to start off, "Hi! I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm a Slifer red at Duelist Academy."

Yugi gasped, "Hey, you're the one I gave the Winged Kuriboh card to!" Jaden gasped right back. "Woah, hey, you must be Yugi Mouto then! The King of Games himself!"

Jaden's friends' jaws dropped while Yugi's friends chuckled at them. Johan exclaimed excitedly, "Then, your friends must be Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura!"

Seto nodded. "That's right. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Johan Anderson, North Academy's top duelist. I believe that South Academy's Jim Crocodile behind you."

Jim nodded and let Syrus go next. "I'm Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale's younger brother, and an Obelisk blue at Duelist Academy."

Hassleberry went last, "My name's Hassleberry and I'm a Ra yellow at Duelist Academy-saurus."

Ryou spoke up. "You must be the Dinosaur duelist I've heard about, other than Rex Raptor I mean." Hassleberry pouted. "That guy gives dino-cards a bad rep."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that, before Dumbledore grabbed their attention. "I think now would be a good time to see if the Items have chosen any of them, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, and the other four Millennium Items were brought out. Yugi explained, "All right, Syrus, you try first. Hold a hand over each Millennium Item in turn. If one starts glowing, pick it up."

Syrus did as instructed, but none of the Items reacted. He sat beside Ryou as Johan tried next. The Eye reacted to him, but Yugi paused him from picking it up. "I've been told that the Eye will assume the shape it believes will best suit its Holder. Don't be shocked if by some chance it changes shape."

Johan nodded in understanding before picking it up. The glow intensified as the Eye did indeed change. When the light stopped, they saw that the Eye had become a collapsible compound bow without the twine, the bow shafts connecting to the Eye by hinges.

Marik blinked. "Well…can't say I was expecting that…"

Everyone nodded as Johan folded the bow shafts behind the Eye and tucked it into his belt. Jim went next and was not chosen by an Item.

"That's probably a good thing. Shirley might have tried to eat it." The Academy students laughed while Jim explained about his crocodile friend.

Hassleberry was also not selected by an Item, but he didn't mind. He went and joined Ryou and Syrus's conversation. Jaden tried last and Scales reacted to him. After he picked it up, Marik handed him a pure white feather on a thin gold chain.

"You know the story of the 'Weighing of the Heart', right? That's the idea for this Item, so the feather goes with it."

Jaden nodded in understanding, while Yugi put away the final two Items. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain their attention again.

"Now then, your Hogwarts letters should be arriving in the morning; Harry and one other person will be arriving in the next couple days. This gives you a little over a month before you will board the Hogwarts Express, so you can get your school supplies and become aquatinted with the wizarding world. Harry and the other will be arriving with a man named Hagrid, who will have the keys to your Gringotts accounts. These accounts were set up days after the prophecy was made, and have quite a lot of money in them. The money is mostly for school supplies, but feel free to dabble a little."

Seto asked, "Is currency different here?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. In the wizarding world, we use gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Quite simple, once you are use to it. Now, it's getting late, so up to bed. Goodnight."

The now large group went up stairs, bidding each other goodnight. The same thought was running through their heads.

'_These next few years are going to be interesting.'_

TBC…

**Aniyu: Chapter one is complete! W00T!**

**Sirius: Okay, you said there's going to be yaoi…who are the couples?**

**Aniyu: I'll share that in the next couple chapters. Why? Wondering who I paired Harry with? (teasing smile)**

**Remus: When you put it like that, yes.**

**Anayi: While those three argue, I'll close this out. Please R&R! It keeps my hikari-chan from going insane.**

**In this story, Seth was released from the Millennium Rod during the series.**

**I'm mixing the American and Japanese names because it's easier for me.**

**I'm referring to when he dies. No he won't die in this story.**

**I'm mixing Apparation and the Portkey thing here. I needed some way to transport them.**

**It'll tie in later. Promise.**

**Aniyu: BTW, about the Eye, I needed it in a different form to suit my purposes.**


	2. Meeting and Learning

**Aniyu: And here's chapter two!**

**Remus: Already? But you just posted chapter one!**

**Anayi: She's been on a Harry Potter high since the Order of the Phoenix movie started in theatres. Not to mention she's already read the final book. I'm betting she'll have three chapters up by the end of the month.**

**Sirius: …I'm not dumb enough to take that bet…**

**Aniyu: Harry and our mystery person will be entering the story with Hagrid this chapter! Bet most people have already correctly guessed who it is.**

**Sirius: …I'm not taking that bet either…Are you going to announce the pairings this chapter?**

**Anayi: That's next chapter, dog-breath.**

**Sirius: (growl)**

**Aniyu: (sigh) I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh!. Wish I did, but I don't. There's one guaranteed OC in this fic, and I own that. You'll understand why he's there soon. Now on to the chapter!**

Year One: A New Start

Chapter Two

"Mr. Bakura! Mr. Ishtar! You're going to be late for breakfast!"

"WHAT?!"

Tom chuckled as he heard the two boys fall out of bed in their haste to get dressed. The other seven boys had been up early to watch him open the pub and ask questions about the wizarding world. That left Ryou and Marik as the last ones up.

Down below, the others laughed as they hear their two friends rushing to get dressed. "Are they always like that?" Syrus asked Yugi.

"Marik, yes. Ryou, no," Yugi replied between chuckles.

It was about ten minutes later that the two boys joined the others. Marik's hair was still a mess, and Ryou had both his shirt and sweater on backwards. Ryou manage to straighten himself out before breakfast was served. Marik simply pouted.

"I need more than ten minutes to get ready in the morning."

The others chuckled as they all dug into breakfast. About fifteen minutes later, Tom opened the door to the alley and nine owls flew in, each landing on one of the boys' chairs. At their surprised looks, Tom explained.

"That's how mail gets around in the wizarding world, by owl. I expect they have your Hogwarts letters."

That was enough to snap them out of their stupor; the boys gently removed the letters from the owls, offered them a bit of bacon or toast, and watched as they flew back out the door.

"Woah! Look at the addresses on these-don!" Hassleberry exclaimed. All them looked at theirs and each other's envelopes in surprise. Each one was addressed the same, but with a different name.

_Mr. Johan Anderson_

_Two Tables from the Alley Door_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

They turned to a chuckling Tom. "Fascinating, isn't it? No one really knows who or what addresses the letters, but it's always right on the mark. Your letters and supply lists will be the same too."

Sure enough, the letters were all the same. Beneath the school name and Dumbledore's titles was the following, just with different names:

_Dear Mr. Ishtar,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The boys then pulled out their train tickets and supply lists, seeing that they were the same as well. They skipped over the uniform part, as Madame Malkin had taken care of that for them. After reading over the list, the boys looked up at each other and said one word.

"Woah…"

Tom returned to the bar, chuckling at the boys' awed expressions.

Jaden asked, "Hey, what animal do you guys plan to get?"

Jim replied instantly, "Dumbledore said it's all right if I bring Shirley; she's enough for me." The others agreed with him; she was a handful as is.

Johan, Ryou, and Jaden all said, "I'll get a cat." They chuckled at each other for being simultaneous.

"I'll decide after if seen the shop-saurus," Hassleberry said as he shrugged, Yugi nodded in agreement. Seto, Marik, and Syrus all wanted an owl.

"Let's keep in mind that we can't go shopping until Hagrid gets here," Seto reminded them all.

_(Two Days Later)_

With some help from Tom, the boys had gotten to explore Diagon Alley and the area of London the Leaky Cauldron was in. They still weren't quite use to certain aspects of the wizarding world, but they were comfortable with the start of their adventure.

"Ah, Hagrid! The other boys Albus fetched are in the backroom," the boys heard Tom say while they were waiting for lunch.

Seconds later, a rather large man entered the room, followed by a small black-haired boy and a slightly bigger blonde boy. Hagrid greeted the nine boys with a wide smile and shook all of their hands.

" 'Ello there! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now, I know your names, but I need faces ter go with 'em. How 'bout some introductions?"

Once everyone was seated, Syrus started off. "My name's Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you!" And so it went around the room until it got to the blonde boy.

His build and facial features screamed aristocrat: lean with an elf-like face and pale skin. His white-blonde hair slanted from his chin to the base of his neck, with his bangs falling almost to his collar. His silver eyes were slightly narrowed but held a kind look, and they spoke of recent hardship.

"My name is Draco; my surname use to be Malfoy, but I found out a lot of family secrets that disgusted me and put me in danger. Dumbledore's taken me into his protection, so I discarded my surname."

Everyone nodded in understanding, not pushing him for details. Last was the other boy, who could only be Harry Potter, and he seemed a little nervous to speak. Draco gave him an encouraging smile and he introduced himself.

"My name is Harry Potter, glad to meet all of you."

Harry was rather petite, looking as feminine as Yugi did. His facial features were elf-like, but seemed much softer than Draco's, and his skin held the barest hint of a tan. His hair, which looked like powdered hematite in the dim lighting, fell just past his shoulders looking like a controlled mass of spikes. Behind rounded glasses, his emerald eyes shined out, wide with curiosity and acceptance. Upon his forehead, hidden behind his bangs, was the lightning bolt scar Dumbledore had told them about, and they made sure not to stare.

Tom came in with lunch at that moment, Dumbledore right behind him. The headmaster of Hogwarts sat between Hagrid and Johan, smiling at the greetings they voiced. Tom left and Dumbledore finally spoke.

"I see the nine of you have started to grow accustomed to our world. Draco and Hagrid have been explaining things to Harry as well. Most excellent. Yugi, do you have the other two Items?"

Yugi nodded and pulled them out of the pack he carried with him, setting the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Key on the table. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco to explain.

"These two Millennium Items are part of a set of seven, which have been seeking their guardians. Due to a prophecy that I cannot disclose to anyone at this time, I believe you two are destined for these Items. Draco, hold your hand over each Item. If one glows, pick it up."

Draco did as he was told, and the Necklace immediately started glowing. He picked it up, but it would not stop glowing. Marik answered his confused look.

"Put it around your neck so it can recognize you as its Holder."

With a slight look of apprehension, Draco put it on and it stopped glowing. He pulled his turtleneck up a little to hide the Item from view. Harry then did as Draco, and held his hand over the Key, which glowed and nearly jumped into his hand. He picked it up and Ryou handed him a white leather cord.

"Hang it around your neck like a pendant, it's easier to hold on to it that way." Harry agreed as Draco helped tie the cord.

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied. "Now then, Hagrid will be taking you to Gringotts today. You have a month until you need to be at King's Cross Station; just remember to get your supplies and continue to familiarize yourselves with our world. After today, Hagrid will leave and come back to escort you to the station. I shall next see you at Hogwarts, so good day to you all."

The group told him goodbye and finished lunch before following Hagrid out into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid showed Harry how to get into Diagon Alley, before leading them all up to Gringotts. At the doors, Hagrid took care to point out the warning engraved in the marble.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' steal from 'ere."

Marik whispered to Ryou, "Well, Bakura was as mad as they came." Ryou chuckled in response, knowing Bakura would have grumbled at the warning.

The group entered the building and everyone but Draco and Hagrid started gawking. Creatures that looked like something out of a monster card were weighing precious gems, counting out money, and putting values to different ores. Hagrid muttered an explanation.

"Gringotts is run by goblins, so whatever you do, don't be rude. Oh, let's get all of you your keys…"

Hagrid dug through his many pockets, hand each of them different keys with their names engraved on them. The group approached an open goblin and Hagrid greeted him.

"Morning, this lot need ter make withdraws and I have a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin thoroughly examined the letter, then had each boy hold up their key for inspection. After a moment, the goblin nodded. "Very well. You'll need to divide into two groups, I'll have someone take you down. Griphook! Gamgee!"

Hagrid, Harry, Draco, and Hassleberry went with Griphook while the others went with Gamgee. Later discussions proved that Gamgee was the better choice. Harry's vault was first, #687, then Hassleberry's at #709. Then they went to vault seven hundred and thirteen, where Hagrid picked up a grubby-looking package.

"What's that, Hagrid?" Harry asked in curiosity. "Can't tell yeh boys that, it's Hogwarts business."

After that they went to Draco's personal vault, #498. "Thankfully, my relatives can't touch it," Draco said with a rueful smile.

Once back on the surface, they had to wait a few minutes for the other group as they had more vaults to go to. The others arrived with Marik and Jim having exhilarated looks while the others were shaking their heads at them. In short, those two had fun and the others thought they were mental.

Hagrid took Harry and Draco to Madame Malkin to be fitted for robes and small wardrobes, while the others went and bought their books. The group met at the ice cream shop once Harry and Draco had their robes and books. The boys decided they would divide up what they bought over a few days. The next day they would get their cauldrons, phials, telescopes, and scales. The day after that, they'd get wands and pets.

That evening, after dinner, the boys said goodbye to Hagrid before going upstairs. The room order was now as follows from the stairs back: Harry and Draco, Yugi and Seto, Jaden and Johan, Jim and Shirley, Marik and Ryou, Syrus and Hassleberry. It was this night that they learned that objects were different in the wizarding world too**(1)**.

"AAAHHH!!!"

All the boys poked their heads out to look at Jaden and Johan's room. Jaden came hurdling out of the room to sit against the wall opposite the door. Johan followed with a worried look.

Yugi went over to them. "What happened?" "My bed talked. It said _'Getting ready for school, eh?'_ when I set my books on it!"

Johan nodded. "I heard it too. Never did that before…"

Draco chuckled. "I guess Dumbledore forgot to tell you. Objects in the wizarding world can move and talk if they're charmed to. Mirrors and beds usually have some sort of charm on them."

Jaden paled. "I'm not so sure I like the idea of a bed talking to me while I'm laying on it."

The blonde shrugged. "It's not so bad, as long as you don't get the lewd ones that make comments when two or three people sit on them."

That made them all start chuckling, though a few people had blushes staining their cheeks. Everyone returned to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight.

**(Harry and Draco's room)**

Harry had changed into his new pale mint green pajamas and was wrestling with his hair. As usual, it refused to do his bidding; while it looked nice normally, Harry didn't want it turning into a massive knot.

"You're fighting a loosing battle." Harry jumped when he heard that, realizing that both Draco and another voice had spoken.

"Draco, who--" "The mirror said it at the same time I did," Draco explained with a smile.

Harry sighed in relief before turning to pout at Draco. "Could you give me a hand with this? If I braid it, it won't turn into a tangled mass in the morning." Harry pointed at his damp hair for emphasis.

A chuckle escaped Draco as he stood from his bed and moved behind Harry. Within seconds, Draco had smoothly and efficiently braided the hematite locks. Harry pouted again.

"That's sad, my hair obeys you but refuses to listen to me."

Draco shrugged. "I've had lots of practice. My younger twin brother, Carrion, had hair down to his knees. Mother always made me take care of it because the idiot couldn't."

Harry had a guilty look on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of them."

The blonde put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to be away from them. Now, off to bed."

The dark-haired boy chuckled before doing as told. Draco was the one to turn out the lights.

**(Yugi and Seto)**

"Seto-kun…I think the bathroom mirror's a pervert."

The CEO looked up at Yugi, startled at this. Yugi was in rose red pajamas, his hair still wet, with a concerned expression on his face. At Seto's expression, Yugi elaborated.

"When I was getting in the shower, the mirror said I was cuter than the last guy that stayed in here."

Seto didn't say a word; he put his copy of _Magical Theory_ down, gently moved Yugi out of the way, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Several minutes later, Seto emerged with a satisfied smirk and Yugi could have swore he heard the mirror whimpering in fear.

"Time for bed, Yugi-chan."

Yugi nodded, almost wishing he knew what his friend had said to the mirror. Almost.

**(Johan and Jaden)**

After the _'bed incident'_, Jaden was wary of being near his bed. Johan kept chuckling at him every once in a while, as Jaden kept trying to find excuses not to sit on his bed.

So far, Jaden had gotten changed, paced in front of the mirror, and read through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Now he was in the shower, and Johan was stacking up the boy's books a top one of the two trunks Dumbledore had left for them.

"You know, Jay, you have to go to bed sometime."

Jaden stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, pouting at Johan while buttoning up his honey-colored pajama top. "Sorry, but I can't get Dray's comment about lewd beds out of my head. Quite frankly, I don't want my bed commenting about me when I'm trying to sleep."

Winged Kuriboh, who was sitting on aforementioned bed with Ruby, seemed to laugh at his master.

Johan chuckled as Jaden pouted some more. "C'mere Jay."

Suspicion in his eyes, Jaden walked over to Johan, who was on his own bed. Before he knew what was happening, Jaden found himself laying on the bed. Johan turned out the lights before wrapping Jaden in his arms. Neither could see how much the other was blushing at the contact.

"Go to sleep, Jay."

"…Fine…'Night Johan." "Goodnight Jaden."

All was quiet and peaceful, and just when they were on the edge of sleep…

"I'm guessing I'm not getting a show tonight?"

"AAAHHHH!!! The bed's a perv!!" Both boys slept on the floor for the night.

**(Jim)**

"Guess we got lucky, Shirley. The bed and mirrors haven't said anything nasty yet."

Shirley seemed to growl in agreement, her gator grin widening. Jim didn't hear the bed whimper in fear.

**(Marik and Ryou)**

"Goodnight, Marik." "…ZZZzzzzz…"

Ryou sighed. _'Well, at least he might wake up on time tomorrow.'_

**(Syrus and Hassleberry)**

"Sy! Open up-saurus! You've been in there an hour already-don!"

Hassleberry was pounding feebly on the bathroom door. Need I say more?

_(Hours Later)_

**(Harry and Draco)**

"_Please, no! Not Harry…Not Harry!!" "Stand aside…stand aside, you silly girl."_

"_No please…Take me instead! Don't take my son…"_

_The figures of a woman and something else were so blurred, surrounded in white mist. He couldn't see them, and their voices were a little distorted…But he had no doubt that was the voice of his mother._

"_I will have the child…Now move!"_

"_Please…have mercy! Have mercy!!"_

_The thing's voice had the undertone of a hissing snake, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted to call out, save his mom, but instead he saw a searing acid green light. His mom screamed and crumpled and a high pitched laugh rang in his head._

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, and though his sight was slightly blurry without his glasses, he could tell it was Draco sitting beside his with a calming hand on his cheek. Draco helped him sit up and passed him his glasses.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"It's blurred and a little distorted…But it's definitely that night…"

At Draco's confused look, Harry rephrased his words. "It's been getting clearer over the years…but many nights, I see Vol-- You-Know-Who killing my mum."

Silver eyes widened, then softened with understanding. The slightly older boy wrapped Harry in a close hug.

"He can't harm you, Harry. He died that night, so he can't come back."

"I hope that's true, Draco. I hope Mum and Dad can rest peacefully."

Draco held him a little tighter. _'They can, Harry. Neither Voldemort, nor the Death Eaters will hurt you without feeling my wrath.'_

**(Johan and Jaden)**

"_No! Give him back to me!!" "You're in no position to be making demands, dear sister."_

_Four figures, very blurred, were standing near each other. A woman, frantic, is struggling against a man and a woman while another man paces languidly in front of them. He wants to help, but he can't move, can't speak._

"_He'll grow up to be a threat, in your care. But in another's…not only will he be out of my way, but Yubel will have the perfect toy he wanted."_

"_No! You can't, you can't let that thing have him!! Not my baby!" "Don't speak to the Dark Lord that way, bitch!"_

_Worry flowed through him as he made out the other woman striking the prisoner._

"_You shouldn't have left. Then you wouldn't have this problem. You no longer have a child." "No! JADEN!!"_

_There's a flash of acid green light and two sets of laughter, drowned out by a third, high pitch laugh._

"Jay, wake up!"

Jaden awoke to see Johan's worried aqua eyes. Both boys sat up, the smaller being supported by the larger. "What happened, Jaden?"

The brunette related what he could of the dream, tears in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense, Johan! You've met my mom, she cares nothing for me…she'd never fight someone for my sake…"

"Is it possible Yubel's putting dreams in your head?"

A mixture of pain and horror appeared on Jaden's face. "I don't think so…H-He can't be back…"

Johan held Jaden as close as possible without hurting him. "It's going to be all right, Jaden. You're right, it can't be Yubel, but it might be that other guy, the one who was pacing."

"Anything…w-would be better…than Y-Yubel…"

The blunette comforted Jaden until he fell back asleep. Johan then laid down with Jaden, his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller duelist.

'Yubel's not getting a hold of you again…I promise…' 

_(Two Days Later)_

Neither Harry nor Jaden spoke of their dreams to anyone else, nor did Johan and Draco betray their trust. Though it was a little embarrassing to be caught sleeping with your arms around your roommate, twice. Marik and Jim were nearly unbearable with their questions. Draco had nearly strangled both of them, and Johan had threatened to prank them into silence.

Needless to say they shut up by breakfast.

Thankfully, all of them were excited today. They were going to get their wands and pets today, so they sped through breakfast.

"What kind of pet are you getting, Harry and Draco?" Hassleberry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I might get an owl, but it depends. Sometimes a different animal will be attracted to a person, and they become a person's familiar. The school makes exceptions when it comes to those."

"I'd really like an owl, or just anything that flies," Harry stated.

Seto and Syrus nodded in agreement. "Same."

Once they were through with breakfast, they left for Diagon Alley, waving to Tom as they passed him. By this point, they were pretty well known by several shopkeepers, so they were greeted several times on the street.

Yugi asked, "So, what first? Wands or pets?"

"Wands. To my understanding, it can take a long time to choose a wand," Draco replied.

Agreeing with looks of excitement, the group hurried to the only wand shop they knew of, Ollivander. They had never been in the shop, so they were a little surprised when they opened the door to find it was like a library. Stacks and shelves of wands everywhere.

They didn't get the chance to step in, as a spell shot toward them. The group ducked as a whole, so it missed. Deciding to wait until the person inside was done, the boys stood next to the door. Almost immediately, three boys emerged and Draco gave an almost inaudible groan of dislike.

The middle boy, who seemed the ringleader, was Harry's height with shin-length dirty-blonde hair and aristocratic features. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black color, and held haughtiness in droves. The other two were definitely lackeys; large gorilla-like boys with short hair and a certain dimness in their features. One was more square in build, the other round.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dearly disowned twin. How as poverty been suiting you, Draco?"

Draco's eyes were steely as he replied, "Far better than your life was treating me, Carrion. Now if you'll excuse us, we have wands to get."

Carrion's eyes traveled over each boy, mentally gauging their status. When his eyes saw Harry's scar, a smile curled on his face. "So it is true. The famous Harry Potter has returned to his proper world. My associated are Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Carrion Malfoy. I believe I can help you get rid of these commoners and reintroduce you to the right people."

Harry eyed Carrion's out-stretched hand with dislike. "I think I can take care of myself, thanks. And to be quite frank, I can see three of the wrong sort of people right in front of me."

Anger boiled in Carrion's eyes and the other two cracked their knuckles threateningly. But the three simply left the shop, glaring at the boys as they went. Draco muttered under his breath as the eleven boys entered the shop.

"Stupid prat…"

"Don't worry about him, Draco. People like that just aren't worth anybody's time," Harry whispered soothingly. That got a smile out of the blonde.

Inside the shop, they saw no shopkeeper. So, Marik happily went to the desk and rung the little bell. Ollivander appeared within seconds, and he smiled mysteriously.

"I wondered when I'd be meeting all of you." Ollivander climbed down from the moving ladder he was on and approached the boys. "Now, which of you is not in possession of a Millennium Item? Stay calm, Mr. Mouto, Dumbledore informed me of the circumstances."

Yugi blushed as he shut his mouth. Syrus, Jim, Hassleberry, and Ryou all raised their hands in response to Ollivander's question. The wizard motioned Syrus forward first and asked for his wand arm.

"Erm…I'm left-handed if that's what you mean."

Ollivander set a measuring tape to get his measurements while he looked at the shelves. "Yes, I remember your grandmother and aunt coming here to purchase their first wands."

"Huh?" This was news to Syrus, and everyone else blinked in confusion.

A chuckle came from Ollivander. "Oh yes, each of you have relatives that were witches or wizards. Not all people who came from your worlds, came because of a prophecy. Many times, people will just happen to cross into our world. The Ministry checks them for magical ability, then help them get ready for school while making sure they can get between the two worlds safely."

A sneeze interrupted him, and Syrus blushed. "Sorry. It was measuring my nose."

Ollivander waved it off. "It tends to do that. Anyway, your grandmother had stumbled into our world and had magical ability. She had children with a wizard, but returned to the other world to raise them. Her son, your father, was a Squib while your Aunt Lenore was a witch. Your family has been tested for magical abilities since your grandmother."

The group blinked in surprise while Syrus let out an _'oh'_ of understanding. "Granny Wren always seemed different to me…Guess I know why now."

"Here we are, try this wand. Sandalwood and dragon heartstring, nine-and-a-quarter inches. Give it wave if you would."

Obviously feeling ridiculous, Syrus gave the wand a quick flick and shattered the store window. Ollivander put that one away and pulled out another. "Your grandmother has a Sandalwood wand with a unicorn hair, while your aunt had a pine wand with a dragon heartstring. Let's see, try this; it's a rather odd combination: cherry wood and the hair of a Demiguise, ten inches."

Warmth spread through Syrus like lightning when he took hold of this wand. He gave it a wave, causing gold and black sparks to come out of it. He took Ollivander's smile to mean he found his wand. Ryou went next, holding out his left arm as well.

"Ah, yes, your mother and uncle were fine wizarding folk. Your mother, Binara, had a papyrus wand with a rare, silver phoenix feather core. Your uncle has a maple wand with a dragon heartstring core. So, let's try this: maple wood and phoenix feather, ten-and-a-half inches."

Surprisingly, Ryou produced a shower of gold and black stars with the wand, and Ollivander chuckled.

"It's been quite some time since I was right on the first try. Alright, who is next?"

Jim went next, holding out his right arm for measurement. "Now, your father and grandfather were rather eccentric wizards, and their wands were anything but that. Your father had a blackthorn wand with a dragon heartstring, and your grandfather had a cottonwood wand with a phoenix feather. You seem far more down-to-earth than them…So let's try this: redwood and unicorn hair, eight inches."

They knew it was wrong when the desk caught fire. Jim went through eight wands before Ollivander went near the back of the shop, and returned with another wand.

"Well, let's try an odd combination then: ebony wood and Kneazle tail hair, seven inches."

Jim produced blue and bronze sparks with this wand. "Um, sir? This may seem like a dumb question, but what is a Kneazle?"

A chuckle came from the old man. "How about I show you? Arian!"

From the back of the store, a cat-like creature came and leaped onto the desk. Its silver fur was speckled with black, but overall it looked a lot like Johan's Ruby. "To be honest, Arian provided the hair for your wand."

Arian stayed long enough to be petted by each person before returning to the back. Hassleberry went next, holding up his right arm. "Hm, your grandmother had a peculiar wand: Ash wood and two unicorn hairs. Let me see…"

Hassleberry went through eleven wands before Ollivander brought one from the back again. "All right, we'll try this: elm wood and the heartstring of a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon, quite rare really, twelve inches."

Gold and black bubbles streamed out of this wand, popping into showers of sparks. Hassleberry sat beside Syrus, glad to be done. "Why's my core rare-saurus?"

"Most dragon heartstrings come from Common Welsh Green dragons, and Swedish Short-Snout dragons. To get a heartstring from another breed of dragon is very rare because they must be given by the dragon, and the other breeds are not too kind to humans."

Ollivander then turned to the remaining seven. "Now, how many of you have shared your body with a spirit due to your Item?" Yugi and Seto raised their hands, while Marik spoke.

"Um, I was possessed, but the spirit didn't come from a Millennium Item."

"I see, let's start with you then. Several of your ancestors were magically inclined; your mother was the most recent. She had a papyrus wand with a dragon heartstring. Wand arm please."

Marik held up his left arm to be measured while Ollivander searched the shelves. The Egyptian took the longest so far, going through seventeen wands. "Ah, I thought you would be a tricky one. Not to worry though. Try this one: willow wood and the hair of a sphinx, eleven-and-a-third inches."

Blue and bronze sparks burst into fireworks patterns when Marik waved the wand, getting an applause from his friends. Ollivander then turned to Yugi and Seto. "One of you two next, please."

Yugi stepped forward shyly and extended his right arm. "Ah, yes. Your grandfather and mother both came here, while your father was born in this world; and the spirit of Pharaoh Atemu watches over you, quite remarkable. Your grandfather had an aspen wood wand with the feather of an Augurey, while your mother sported a cedar wand with a unicorn hair. Your father had a redwood wand with a phoenix feather, making for quite a mix in your family."

A chuckle escaped Yugi at that. "Well, Grandpa always said we were a strange family." Yugi went through ten wands, before Ollivander went to the back again.

"This is a rather odd wand: rosewood and the feather of a Hippogriff, a rather thin wand encased in hazel wood, eleven inches."

A star shower of red and gold escaped the wand when Yugi waved it. "Why were two woods used for this wand?" "A few wands will have two woods to control and enhance the properties of the core. It's actually more common than expected, but those wands are very picky. You see, the wand chooses the wizard, and these wands are rarely used due to their selective tendencies."

Seto was next, holding up his right arm as well. "Ah, both of your parents were fine wizarding folk. Your mother favored an apple wood wand with a phoenix feather, and your father had an oak wand with, surprisingly enough, three dragon heartstrings. Odd, but a very good wand. I believe the Egyptian High Priest Seth watches you, correct?"

The brunette nodded, and the process started. However, Seto only went through three wands. "Here we are: walnut wood and the hair of a centaur, encased in mahogany, thirteen inches."

Blue and bronze sparks streamed from this wand, and Seto nodded in satisfaction. Now Ollivander turned to the last four boys. "Because an individual spirit has not been released from your Items, it is possible there may still be one inside and must take that into account. Who would like to go next?"

Harry stepped forward and Ollivander smiled a bit sadly. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I remember selling your parents' wands. Your mother had a willow wand with a unicorn hair, and your father carried a mahogany wand with a phoenix feather. Unfortunately, I'm also the one who sold the wand that gave you that scar. You-Know-Who's wand was yew wood with a phoenix feather core…"

The wands Harry used kept breaking things until Ollivander picked one, with a look of curiosity. Of course, this was after Harry had gone through twenty wands. "I wonder…holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Streams of red and gold sparks flew out of the wand when Harry used it, and Ollivander spoke. "Very curious…It is strange that you are destined for this wand. Phoenixes have never been known to give more than one feather for wand making, but the phoenix that gave your feather gave one other. That other feather…resides in the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he gazed at his wand in contemplation as he sat beside Yugi. With a worried look at Harry, Draco stepped up next with his right arm out.

"Ah, Draco, I was pleasantly surprised to hear of your leaving the Malfoy family. Pardon my saying so, but I do think you did the right thing."

"As do I, sir," Draco replied cordially.

Draco went through as many wands as Harry did before Ollivander pulled one from the back. "Here we are: hawthorn wood and unicorn hair, ten inches." Gold and red sparks in the shape of birds flew from his wand, getting smiles out of his friends. "Interesting. I do believe your Aunt Andromeda has a hawthorn wand as well."

The blonde nodded before sitting next to Harry. Johan stepped up next, his right arm extended.

"I'm quite surprised that your mother never mentioned this world to you, Mr. Anderson. She had quite the knack for healing spells with her wand: chestnut wood and phoenix feather. So, let's start with this: birch wood and phoenix feather, nine inches."

That wand sent a small tremor through the shop. Finally, twelve wands later, Ollivander pulled another wand from the back. "Tricky customers today. Try this: rowan wood and the heartstring of a Fire Crab, thirteen inches."

Red and gold sparks shot out of the wand with fireworks effects, making everyone clap with excitement. And lastly, Jaden stepped up with his right arm extended.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki, your parents were quite a pair, as are your aunt and uncle--"

The confusion on Jaden's face gave Ollivander pause. "Sir, what do you mean by were? My parents are still alive, but my Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Leon died when I was a baby."

Ollivander blinked before a very concerned look came on his face. "My dear boy, I myself and Dumbledore were present for your birth. Jasmine and Leon were your parents, and they were killed by You-Know-Who on your first birthday. You've lived with your Aunt Marie and Uncle Nathaniel all your life."

When the color drained out of Jaden's face, Ollivander spoke. "I'll inform Dumbledore about this later, perhaps he can explain. Your mother had a hazel wand with dragon heartstring, while your father had an elm wand with a raven feather. You aunt has a birch wand with a unicorn hair and your uncle has a hickory wand with phoenix feather."

Jaden went through about ten wands in a daze, lost in thought. "Wait, may I try something, sir?"

Ollivander paused before nodding. Jaden, feeling drawn to it, walked to one of the shelves and pulled out one wand. He handed it to Ollivander, "I'm not sure why, but I feel like that one was calling me."

"Let's see, this is one of the older wands: evergreen wood and the feather of a Granian –a type of winged horse, twelve-and-a-half inches."

Gold and red sparks came from the wand, causing Ollivander to chuckle. "Your mother did the same thing, sought out the wand on her own. All right then, each wand is eight Galleons."

Once the wands were paid for, the group left the shop. Harry and Johan both asked Jaden if he was all right.

"I'll be okay. But I don't know what hurts more: the fact that my relatives lied to me and I believed them, or the fact that I've never known my real parents."

TBC…

**Aniyu: That has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Sirius: (nodding) Yeah…and I think I know who you're pairing up. (scowls)**

**Anayi: Don't start that again.**

**Remus: (sigh) Do they ever stop?**

**Aniyu: Of course we do! R&R please!**

**Why did the objects not do anything for so long? No idea. I just felt like having them wait.**

**I used the Fantastic Beasts book like crazy in this chapter, so don't ask about the wand cores.**

**I have not seen all the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episodes, so please don't get mad if I screw something up.**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Aniyu: Lalalala, I can't hear you! Lalala!**

**Sirius: I know damn well you can hear me!**

**Remus: Do I want to know?**

**Anayi: She's confirmed the main pairings. Sirius isn't overly happy about them.**

**Remus: Oh?**

**Anayi: Yeah. The confirmed pairings are as follows: Draco/Harry, Johan/Jaden, Marik/Ryou, and Atemu/Yugi. The others will be confirmed in later chapters, and these are subject to altering.**

**Remus: Well, that explains why Padfoot is rather unhappy.**

**Anayi: (nodding) Yes. Anyway. We don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't sue. We do own Carrion so don't borrow without asking.**

**Aniyu: I'm not listening! (runs)**

**Sirius: Get back here!! (chases)**

Year One: A New Start

Chapter Three

Harry felt really badly for Jaden, and only partially knew what he was going through. It wasn't everyday that a complete stranger told you that the people who disowned you weren't even your real parents.

"If it helps, Jay, I can understand a little of what you're going through. I've never known my parents, and my aunt and uncle lied to me about how they died, about what I am."

That brought a smile to Jaden's face. "Thanks Harry. Man, our families are so messed up." Harry nodded in agreement with a smile.

Johan breathed a sigh of relief, and mouthed a _'thank you'_ to Harry. He hated seeing his friends upset, Jaden especially. "All right. We have wands, now let's go to the Magical Menagerie."

Marik grinned. "Race you slow pokes there!"

And with that, Marik, Jim, and Hassleberry left them all in the dust. Once the others figured out what Marik had said, they went tearing after them. Once they arrived, they found Jim grinning while Marik was pouting.

"I'm guessing that means Jim won, right?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Both Hassleberry and Marik nodded, pouting, while Jim flashed a victory sign before entering the shop. Everyone followed him, with Marik and Hassleberry arguing over who was second. Inside, it was like a miniature zoo; animals all over the place, most they had never seen before.

Johan, Ryou, and Jaden went to look at cats, while Seto, Marik, and Syrus went to look at owls. Jim, Yugi, and Hassleberry wandered around the shop. Draco was following Harry, who was drawn to a beautiful snowy owl.

"Going to get her, Harry?" "Yeah, I think so." And with that, Harry took her and some owl treats to the checkout counter. Draco continued looking.

Yugi found himself drawn to, what he confirmed as, a Kneazle. Its fur was black with golden speckles, and red highlights that showed under the dim lighting. It's eyes were crimson red, reminding him of Atemu's eyes.

"Hello there. Would you like to come with me?"

Surprisingly, the Kneazle nodded and Yugi opened the cage. The Kneazle climbed into his arms as the shopkeeper approached. "I'm a little surprised that little guy took to you."

"How so, ma'am?" Yugi tilted his head in curiosity.

"Well, this little one came from a really unique litter; they were born with the ability to change their appearance around muggles. His brothers and sisters were already sold, but this little guy refused to go near anyone who wanted him. I suppose he was just waiting for the right person."

The witch rang him up, making sure he got all the necessities. Yugi turned to see Hassleberry standing behind him with a large owl. "It's an Eagle Owl," Hassleberry explained at Yugi's surprised look.

Seto checked out after Hassleberry, having chosen an ebony owl with pale blue eyes. Syrus chose a small, chestnut owl that had silvery markings around its eyes, giving it the look as if it were wearing glasses. "He's really adorable, and the sign said he was bred for quick deliveries," Syrus told Yugi when he met him outside.

Ryou and Marik came out of the store next. Ryou was holding another Kneazle; this one was white with tan speckles and had red-brown eyes. Marik had a desert falcon on his arm, with gray, tan, and cream plumage. At the looks he got, Marik smiled sheepishly.

"He was practically calling my name!!"

Meanwhile, Draco was kneeling in front of a cage with an odd looking cat. It was a male lion the size of a cub, with a white body, and a gold mane and tail tuft. It had large hematite wings on its back and emerald eyes.

At the moment, it was holding a paw between the cage bars, almost reaching for Draco. That was enough for him. "You want to come with me? All right."

The witch running the shop was surprised, but didn't argue. "The Soul Lion has taken a liking to you, I see. Make sure you take good care of him."

"I will," Draco replied, wondering why he'd never heard of such a creature before.

Yugi and Ryou both cooed at the lion when Draco brought it out. "It's so cute!"

Marik whispered to Seto, "Are we sure they aren't really girls, Seto-kun?"

Several witches and wizards turned at the sound of a double slap. The group chuckled at Marik, who now bore a slap mark on both cheeks. "Somehow I doubt I deserved that."

Jaden and Johan emerged last, each holding a cat. Jaden's was chocolate in color and seemed to be a small tabby. Johan's was a sleek cat, so black it seemed to have blue highlights.

"So that's everything, right?" Johan asked.

Ryou pulled out his list, read over it and nodded. "Yeah. The only thing we would be missing is actual ingredients for Potions, but according to our letters, we aren't required to buy those until third year."

And with that, everyone returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

_(A Week Later)_

In a way, Jaden wasn't too surprised that Dumbledore came to see him. He was surprised that he came with two other people. Sitting beside the headmaster in the back room, were two women. The first was an elderly woman with a stern air about her, emphasized by the horn-rimmed glasses she wore. The second was a middle-aged woman in what had to be medical robes.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki, please sit. Mr. Ollivander informed me of your discussion when you went to receive your wand."

Jaden sat across from the headmaster, looking at the two women with nervous curiosity. The younger woman gave him a kind smile.

"Do not be frightened, Jaden. I'm certainly not going to harm a child I helped bring into the world."

That caught Jaden's attention. Dumbledore explained with a smile. "You see, Mr. Yuki, your mother went into labor while she was visiting Mr. Ollivander, so the three of us came as witnesses for your birth. The nurse to my left is Hogwarts' very own Madame Pomfrey, and she helped deliver you. The witch to my right is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who is also the Transfiguration professor."

McGonagall leaned forward slightly, her gaze kind. "Mr. Yuki, would you mind telling us what you told Mr. Ollivander?"

"Well, I was a little confused because had referred to my parents as if they were dead. So I told him this exactly: _'Sir, what do you mean by were? My parents are still alive, but my Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Leon died when I was a baby'_. Then he told me that I had it all wrong."

Now Pomfrey leaned forward, an imploring look on her face. "Mr. Yuki, did your aunt and uncle tell you they were your parents, or was it something you assumed?"

"They told me I was their son…though I guess it doesn't really matter since they disowned me when I was accepted to Duelist Academy," Jaden replied sadly.

Pomfrey's face contorted in a scandalized look. "How dare they?! Not only did they lie, but they cut you away from the family?!"

Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on Pomfrey's arm. "How long have you been disowned?"

Jaden quickly counted in his head. "I am in my third year at the Academy, so almost three years." "Where did you go for holidays?" "Nowhere. I didn't want to go back to them, not to mention I couldn't. And considering all the crazy things that happened at the Academy, it was a miracle if we actually got to enjoy holidays."

"Ah yes, I was keeping an eye on what took place a few months ago. Viper and Yubel caused you and your friends a lot of grief," Dumbledore mused.

A wince escaped Jaden at the mention of Yubel, and all three adults noticed. McGonagall exploded. "This wouldn't have happened if the Ministry wasn't full of morons and had let Jasmine name--" "Calm down, Minerva. What's done is done," Dumbledore interrupted firmly.

"No wait, what did she mean? Was someone else supposed to take me in?" Jaden was now more confused than ever.

Pomfrey gently explained, "You need to understand that times were very dark. Your mother had been bringing you here to present a case before the Minister; she was trying to name a friend as your Godparent, but the Minister was being obstinate because of the friend's condition. Somehow, You-Know-Who caught her and killed her. Your father had been killed just days before, but for some reason he didn't try to harm you. Your aunt and uncle found you and informed Dumbledore."

Dumbledore took over. "I believe something more important drew Voldemort's attention, so he left you there because you were now not worth his time. To my understanding, your mother died trying to protect you, thus you were gifted with the same magical protections as Harry. These protections are of blood, so you needed to be with someone of blood relation at least a week a year to keep the protections strong. Had you not been disowned, Yubel should not have been able to possess you."

Tears were in Jaden's eyes at this. "Then…the prophecy?"

"You would have also been protected from Voldemort. As the prophecy seems to allude to Voldemort returning, this means you are in great danger no matter who you stay with outside of Hogwarts."

Jaden asked, "Is it possible that the protections can be replaced?"

McGonagall shook her head. "That kind of magic is too ancient and complex to ever be recreated, even if you were with a new guardian. Harry also has these protections, as his mother died to save him. I believe Dumbledore told you about that incident."

Jaden nodded and McGonagall continued. "However, we believe that your Millennium Item may have revived those protections to certain degree. You see, a certain magical aura surrounded you while you were under the full protection your mother left on you. The aura was nearly gone when you first arrived here, but it solidified and grew quite a bit when you received your Item."

"So, the Item is guarding me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The Items seem to have a fascinating relationship with their Holders. You guard the Items and they protect you. Of course, we also have to keep in mind that a spirit has not been released from your Item before; it is quite possible that you are protected by a spirit and not just the Item itself. I'm sure Mr. Mouto is more knowledgeable on that subject than I."

There was silence for a moment before Jaden spoke. "You still didn't answer my question, sir. Was there someone else who was going to take me in?"

"As Madame Pomfrey said, your mother had been trying to get the Ministry to let her name a friend as your Godfather. That friend, to no fault of his own, has lycanthropy. The Ministry tends to reject people with this condition when they apply for guardianship, marriage, and certain jobs," Dumbledore explained.

"So, he's a werewolf? But why judge him for it? It's not like it's his choice to be one," Jaden questioned with a pout.

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "That's very true. However, people fear what they do not understand or things that are different from them. You'll learn that these prejudices tend to extend to many magical creatures in the world, including giants and centaurs."

Silence reigned again for several moments before Pomfrey pulled a tiny book out of her pocket. Using her wand, she resized the book to reveal it was a thin photo album. She handed it to Jaden with a kind smile.

"Your parents would have wanted you to have this."

The brunette blinked at her in confusion as he accepted the book. When he opened it, his eyes went wide as he stared at the first picture, in which the two people in it were moving! "The-They're moving…"

"Yes. Wizards have developed a way to make photographs and portraits move."

Jaden stared at the picture and wondered how he ever could have believed that these weren't his parents. The two were sitting at the base of a tree, a huge lake and mountains in the background, wearing Hogwarts daily robes. The woman looked like Jaden's mirror image, but with waist long hair –minus the orange patch- and shimmering sea-green eyes. The male had Jaden's eyes and wildly spiked orange hair with a single braid trailing down to his shoulder next to his left ear.

Tears pooled in Jaden's eyes as he watched Jasmine and Leon wave at him. He closed the album with a smile.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I really appreciate this."

The nurse smiled kindly at him before Dumbledore spoke. "You should return to your friends. We'll look into the matter of why your aunt and uncle lied to you. Have a good evening, Jaden."

The boy nodded and said goodbye, quickly heading to his room so he could look through the album. Upon entering the room, he was greeted by Johan.

"How'd it go, Jay?"

Jaden reiterated everything he had learned, receiving a hug from Johan when he finished. "I'm really sorry Jay. It can't be easy knowing all this."

"It's not, but I'm just glad I know the truth now…Did you know, I've never seen a picture of my parents before today? There were no pictures of them at the house, and my aunt always said that I didn't need to see them, since I had never met them before they died. I never understood why she seemed to hate hearing their names."

"What about your uncle?" Johan asked with a slight feeling of dread.

Jaden snorted. "If I even tried to ask him, he'd smack me with what ever he happened to be holding at the time and send me to my room. I stopped trying after about four times."

An angry scowl appeared on Johan's face. "That jerk…"

"It doesn't matter now; besides, Dumbledore's planning to question them, so I'll get my answers eventually. Right now, all I want to do is look through this album."

The two settled on Jaden's bed with the album in front of them. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby were asleep on Johan's bed, while Halo and Rayn –Jaden's and Johan's cats respectively- curled up beside their owners.

**(Yugi and Seto's Room)**

"Seto-kun? Have you seen little Yami?"

Seto looked up from _Hogwarts: A History_ at him and shook his head. "No, I haven't, Yugi-chan. The last I saw him was after Critius returned from hunting; he was sleeping on your trunk."

Yugi pouted. "Well, the window's closed so I don't think he went outside…"

He went over to his trunk while Seto started to get up. "Maybe he wen-Hey!!"

Yugi turned in time to see Seto pout at his former seat. There, Yami the Kneazle was now curled into a ball, purring in contentment. The smaller duelist chuckled at Seto's disgruntled expression.

**(Marik and Ryou's Room)**

"Eep! Marik-kun, please tell Mahaado that my hair is not a nest!"

Of course, Marik was too busy laughing to oblige. So, Ryou called out sweetly. "Oh Sandune! Scratching post!"

The Kneazle got up, stretched lazily, and leaped at Marik's legs. Like Ryou commanded, Sandune proceeded to use Marik's clothed legs as scratching posts. Marik quickly stopped laughing and leaped back.

"Okay, okay! Call him off!"

**(Jim's Room)**

"Well now, sounds like Marik and Ryou are having fun," Jim chuckled as he got ready for bed.

Shirley growled in agreement, nonchalantly smacking the side of the bed with her tail. The bed quietly whimpered.

**(Syrus and Hassleberry's Room)**

"Um, could you please tell General to move? I really want to go to bed," Syrus asked nervously.

Hassleberry's eagle owl was perched on the small duelist's bed, staring at him as if he were a snack. Well, it looked like that from Syrus's point of view. Hazel, Syrus's owl, was sitting in her cage, giving Syrus a few soft hoots to soothe him.

"Sure thing, private. General, time to close down-don."

With one last glance at Syrus, General moved to his perch on the dresser.

**(Harry and Draco's Room)**

Harry was already sleeping, his owl Hedwig perched on his trunk fast asleep herself. Draco was sitting beside his friend and gently brushing a hand through hematite bangs. The Soul Lion, named Leonir, was lounging across the blonde's shoulders and purring with contentment.

_'Sleep soundly tonight, Harry. May no dreams haunt you for once.'_

_(Several Hours Later)_

**(Yugi and Seto's Room)**

"_The Darkness will descend again, Light of the Pharaoh. And this time, you won't be able to stop it. Neither your light, nor your precious Atemu will save you."_

_He shook, frightened by the appearance of Necrophidesu. He backed up into a wall, wishing there were a way to escape. The corpse-like specter reached a hand out, aiming for his throat. The pressure of the Dark power around his body made him want to collapse and never get up._

"_This time, the Dark will have a different face, a different host. You will die, and the Items will be the destruction of your worlds."_

_When the corpse was barely an inch away, a bright pillar of light crashed down on them. Necrophidesu disappeared with a screech as a powerful voice rang out._

"_Your plan is doomed to fail, and you will not kill my Light! Be gone!"_

_He was blinded by the light, but felt safe. That feeling increased when a pair of strong arms encircled him._

"_Don't worry. You're safe now. I'm still watching over you, my aibou. Wake up now."_

"Hey, Yugi-chan. Time to get up!"

Yugi awoke with a start, quickly looking around with wide eyes. Seto gazed at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Yugi-chan?"

"I…I guess I had a nightmare…But I could have swore that Atemu-kun was really here, holding me." Yugi seemed a cross between confused and disappointed.

Now Seto looked worried, but Yugi held up a hand before he could speak. "I'll explain at breakfast; I think this is something everyone will need to hear."

An hour later, the group was once again in the back room. Yugi retold his dream, making sure to explain who Necrophidesu was to Jaden and his friends.

"So, does that mean we're going to have the Shadow Realm to deal with?" Ryou asked in confusion.

"It's possible…But, in all honesty, I don't think we'll know what this means until it happens," Jim stated grimly.

No one could argue with him.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about this," Harry suggested.

"That sounds good. I can ask him to come see us when I owl him today. I was going to ask him when he plans to question my relatives," Jaden replied.

With a plan set, the group proceeded to order breakfast.

_(Two Weeks Later)_

The Item Holders were called down to the back room by Tom, who explained at their confused looks.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is here, lads. I'll be sending in some tea soon."

Inside, the headmaster bid them to sit. "Mr. Yuki told me there was something troubling you, Mr. Mouto, that may involve the Shadow Realm. Could you elaborate please?"

Yugi recounted his dream again. When he was finished, a grim look came to Dumbledore's face. He was silent for several minutes before sighing.

"This is rather grim, but I can't say what it means. All we can do is wait."

The group nodded in response, having figured that out already. "On another note, we seem to have a bit of a problem, Mr. Yuki. Your aunt and uncle cannot be located; we believe they either moved and forgot to inform us, or they are hiding from us."

Jaden looked puzzled. "That's odd. I wish I could help, but I haven't heard anything from them."

"I thought as much. I will inform you if we find them. For now, try to relax, there's only a week before Hagrid will take you to King's Cross station."

The boys thanked him and said goodbye before going back to their rooms. They later explained what Dumbledore told them to the others.

"So basically, we have no way to really prepare for whatever is coming," Jim summed up.

Draco sighed, "Pretty much. Well, we might as well get back to reading our books. Like Dumbledore said, one week left."

_(One Week Later)_

"Jaden, Johan! Marik, Ryou! Hurry up, it's time for breakfast!"

Harry stood at the top of the stairs, hands on his hips and foot tapping, as he waited for the last four boys to get moving. It was the day they were to leave, and those were the only four not ready to go.

Soon, Jaden and Ryou came dashing out, followed by Johan. "Harry-kun, I think you'll need to get Marik-kun up. He won't listen to me," Ryou said apologetically.

The boy nodded and the other three hurried downstairs to meet the others. Just as they started eating, they heard Harry's yell.

"MARIK ISHTAR! Get your lazy arse out of bed and get dressed! You are running late and if you don't get downstairs in the next ten minutes you'll miss breakfast!!"

Everyone laughed as they heard what sounded like Marik falling out of bed. Both boys were down five minutes later; Marik looking like someone put a rubber snake in his bed while Harry was smiling innocently.

Ryou shook his head, amused. "You should have gotten up when I told you to, Marik-kun."

Marik grumbled while everyone chuckled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, so where are we going exactly?"

Draco pulled out his ticket and replied, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station."

The others all blinked at that. "Nine and Three-Quarters? I didn't think there was such a platform," Harry said in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hagrid will show us where it is. If not, we can ask another wizarding family." Draco smiled at Harry reassuringly.

Hagrid arrived just after breakfast to take them to the station. The ride was interesting, as they had to take the London Underground and then walk to the station. While their train wasn't particularly packed, they still got several weird looks for all the birds they had with them.

Unfortunately, Hagrid had to leave once he brought them to the station. So, they loaded their luggage on to carts and looked for the platform.

"Now I'm confused. I see nine and ten, but nothing in between," Jaden stated with a pout.

Draco looked around calculatingly, before a smile appeared on his face. "Mrs. Weasley!"

The other boys looked to whom he was waving at to see a sea of redheads led by who had to be their mother. Mrs. Weasley smiled wide at the boys and motioned them over.

"Draco dear! Good to see you again! These must be the friends you and Dumbledore told me about."

The blonde smiled and introduced the other boys. When he finished, Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them in turn. "It's wonderful to see you all; I had the pleasure of knowing some of your parents and other relations. I'm Molly Weasley and these are most of my children. The one with glasses is Percy, and the twins next to him are Fred and George. The youngest of my sons is Ron, and the little girl is my daughter Ginny."

The boys couldn't help but smile at the woman, she was easily likable and reminded them of some people they knew. "Um, we seem to be a bit confused. How do we get onto the platform?" Harry asked shyly.

"Oh don't fret dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well! It's hidden behind a barrier in the wall, right between platforms nine and ten. Percy, could you go first to show them what to do?"

Percy pushed his cart over to the wall and disappeared before hitting it. The boys blinked in shock, jaws dropped. The twins chuckled at their expressions. "All right, Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother." The twins said with a shake of their heads.

"Oh, sorry George." 'George' moved his cart forward and said with a grin. "I'm only jokin', I am Fred."

The twins had passed through the barrier before Mrs. Weasley could say anything. Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated sigh while Ginny explained. "The twins are the pranksters of the family and of Hogwarts. Do be careful, they try to prank at least two people a day."

It was decided that Draco would go next, followed by Harry. Then Jaden's group would go, followed by Yugi's group. Once everyone was on the other side of the barrier, they gawked at the lovely scarlet steam engine in front of them.

"Woah, I've never seen a steam engine in such pristine condition," Ryou said in awe.

"I've never seen one period," Jaden added, his eyes wide with fascination.

Draco chuckled at his friends. "Well, we better go get a compartment. We're rather early, so there should still be some good ones available."

The boys somehow managed to squeeze into a compartment at the back, and were shortly joined by the twins.

"Hello there!" "Hi Fred, George," the boys replied, making room for the two.

The boys all talked about the wizarding world and Hogwarts for a few hours before the subject of Duel Monsters was broached. The twins were immediately fascinated.

"Wicked! So all of you play?" Fred asked as he handed Jaden back his deck.

"Yeah! It turns out that the muggle world here has the game too. So, we taught Harry-kun and Draco-kun how to play, helped them get cards, and they developed their own decks. If you want, we could teach you," Yugi explained with a smile.

The twins jumped on the idea immediately. "Wicked!"

Jaden added thoughtfully, "I know all of us from Duel Academy brought all of our extra cards with us. You could probably make your first decks from them until we can get you some booster and starter packs."

Seto nodded. "We bought several extra packs while we were in London, so you'll have plenty to choose from."

So the next couple hours were spent helping the twins learn the game and build their decks. Fred made a warrior-based deck, while George made a Beast-based deck. They dueled Harry and Draco, and were soundly defeated by the Dragon and Aqua decks respectively.

After their defeat, Fred asked Jaden a surprising question. "So, is it normal for your Winged Kuriboh to show up like that?"

Jaden looked at his shoulder to see Kuriboh sitting there as usual. "Yeah, but I'm a little surprised you can see him. The ability to see Duel Monster Spirits is a rare thing in our world. Then again, Harry and Draco can see them too…"

"Maybe wizards can see them because things like that are rather common for us," George said with a shrug, right before a spirit appeared in his lap. It was Milus Radiant, his favorite Beast; the dog-like spirit plopped into George's lap and wagged his tail happily.

"Cool!" George stroked Milus' fur in amazement.

"You can talk with your monster spirits whenever you want, both in a duel and out," Johan explained as three more spirits appeared.

Kneeling on Fred's shoulder was his Little Wing Guard, thrilling the redhead to no end. Harry's Red Eyes Black Chick appeared in his lap, cooing at the boy for attention. Draco's Aqua Spirit appeared at his side with a soft greeting.

Jim, who was lying against Shirley's flank, chuckled at the sight. "Ya know, mates, I couldn't see them until we came to this world." Hassleberry, Syrus, and Yugi's group nodded. "Same with us."

About an hour later, after having to shift around each other to change into robes, a bushy-haired girl opened the door to the compartment.

"Has anyone here seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

When all the boys shook their heads, the girl sighed before looking at them carefully. "Have you all been experimenting with magic? I've never seen hair styles like yours."

"Well, believe it or not, these are our natural colors and styles-don," Hassleberry said sheepishly.

The girl gave him a weird look before leaving. "All right, I really hope she's not in Gryffindor," the twins chimed.

Harry asked, "Are you two in Gryffindor?" The twins nodded.

"Yeah, our whole family's been in Gryffindor so far." Fred replied. "What house do you guys think you'll be in?" George asked.

"Hufflepuff, " both Ryou and Syrus replied.

"I bet Jim and Seto end up in Ravenclaw," Jaden said with a smile. Seto nodded in agreement while Jim shrugged. "Possibly. I just don't want to end up in Slytherin."

"Amen to that," the twins exclaimed.

An hour later, the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade Station and the students disembarked. They were told to leave their luggage, as it would be taken to their dorms during dinner. The group bid farewell to Fred and George before following the sound of Hagrid's voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! 'Ello there you lot!" "Hi Hagrid!"

All the first years followed Hagrid down to the lake where a large group of boats were waiting. "All righ', no more than four to a boat!"

Jaden, Johan, Harry, and Draco were in one boat; Jim, Marik, Ryou, and Hassleberry were in another; and Yugi, Seto, and Syrus were in a third with a boy holding a toad, Neville Longbottom.

"All righ', stay in the boats. Now, FORWARD!" Hagrid called out from his own boat. At his command the boats began to smoothly sail across a huge lake. "You'll be gettin' yer firs' view o' Hogwarts in a second. Just around this bend."

Every student's jaw dropped when the castle came into view. Hogwarts was huge! Seto nearly fell out of the boat in shock, and several of the others could have swore their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Once the boats docked, Hagrid led them up to the main doors, raised his large fist, and knocked twice. After a moment, Professor McGonagall opened the doors. "The firs' years, Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid. Please follow me, everyone."

McGonagall led the first years to a large room across from another set of huge double doors. Once all the students were inside, McGonagall gave them a kind smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can be seated, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

The boys noticed how a slight note of bitterness was in the professor's voice when she mentioned Slytherin.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your achievements will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will cause you to lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, so please wait here quietly."

McGonagall left them in the room, and nervous whispers began to break out.

"How exactly do they sort us any way?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, I've heard it's some kind of test though," Draco said nervously.

"It seems my dear twin is nervous. How pathetic," a scathing voice sounded a few feet over.

Fire sparked in Draco's eyes as he and his friends turned to see Carrion and his goons standing there. "You're one to talk, seeing as you're currently whiter than a ghost, Carrion."

Carrion scowled at Draco. "Oh I hope we both end in up in Slytherin. I'll make you wish you were never born."

"You will, or are you planning on having your goons do it for you? A coward like you shouldn't go making threats," Seto replied for Draco, an icy glare fixed on Carrion.

The dirty-blonde boy seemed to growl at Seto, looking like he would pounce on him. Before anyone could do anything, McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now."

TBC…

**Aniyu: Well, there's chapter three!**

**Sirius: I dislike you…**

**Anayi: Get over it already, Sirius.**

**Remus: R&R please.**


	4. Starting Out

**Aniyu: (humming)**

**Sirius: Does she realize she needs to start the chapter?**

**Anayi: Yes, but I'll take care of it this time. We hope everyone enjoys this chapter, hopefully enough to leave reviews.**

**Remus: The only things Aniyu owns for the moment is Carrion and the animals, except Hedwig and the rat. So don't sue.**

**Anayi: Enjoy.**

A New Start: Year One

Chapter Four

McGonagall led the nervous first years through the second set of double doors they had seen coming in. All of them were amazed at what they saw. The Great Hall was huge, with four long tables filled with students, a head table for the staff, and a bewitched ceiling.

"It's not really the night sky, it's just bewitched to look like it. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_," the bushy-haired girl from earlier whispered.

The students were led in front of the school to the head table and told to wait at the bottom of the stairs. McGonagall left for a moment and returned with a stool and a frayed wizard's hat, setting them at the top of the stairs. Everyone stared at it, and the first years all gasped as the top opened like a mouth and sang.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause and many first years looked relieved. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," the boys heard Ron growl.

McGonagall picked up the hat after she unrolled a scroll, causing the hall to go quiet. "Now, when I call your name, you will come sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah!"

Johan gulped, "Oh man, I think she's going in alphabetical order…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out after a moment. Hannah went to the table in the middle left.

"Anderson, Johan!"

Jaden gave his friend's hand a gentle squeeze before Johan went up. The blunette sat down on the stool and received a warm smile from McGonagall before the hat covered his eyes.

_"Ah, now here's an interesting mind. Very talented, burning loyalty, and a great mind…Oh, I see you hold someone very dear to your heart, and protect them quite fiercely…"_

Johan fought down a blush. _'How can it know that?'_

_"Well, it's right here in your head, lad. I believe the best place for you would be…_GRYFFINDOR!"

A sigh of relief escaped him, as he went to the table at the far left, where the twins were waving. Johan gave his friends a warm smile before sitting down.

"Bakura, Ryou!"

Poor Ryou was as white as his hair when sat on the stool. He wasn't there more than a second, however, when the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ryou gave his friends the _I-told-you-so_ look as he joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. A couple names later, "Cook, Jim!"

Jim calmly swaggered up to the stool and sat down. _"My, my. Loyalty is abound in your mind, and plenty of courage. But your wit stands out the most to me._ RAVENCLAW!"

The Australian went to the middle right table, sitting directly behind Ryou. A few names later, after the bushy-haired girl -Hermione Granger- was sorted into Gryffindor, "Hassleberry, Tyranno!"

Hassleberry strolled up to the stool and plopped down, ready to sit there for a while. _"Goodness, this a new one! Dinosaur DNA? Hm…ah, your loyalty shines the brightest._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The dino duelist quickly joined Ryou at the Hufflepuff table. "Where do you think the others will end up-saurus?"

Ryou answered, "Well Marik-kun's coming up soon, so we'll know his in a moment. The others, I'm not sure."

"Ishtar, Marik!"

Marik grimaced, but received an encouraging smile from his friends. He sat on the stool and waited for his doom.

_"Oh my, quite a dark past you have…but you're obviously reforming. Ah, you have quite a brilliant mind, so off you go to_ RAVENCLAW!"

Marik rushed over to sit beside Jim, a relieved look on his face. "I never want to do that again. I thought it might put me in Slytherin."

Ryou smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I told you it would be all right." Marik smiled softly at his friend in return.

A couple names down, "Kaiba, Seto!"

Like Ryou, Seto had barely had the hat on a second before it made a decision. "RAVENCLAW!"

After Seto, Neville was sorted into Gryffindor. Then came Carrion, who got his wish immediately. The hat seemed to refuse to touch him as it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Right after Malfoy was, "Mouto, Yugi!"

Yugi walked up to the hat with excitement on his face, making McGonagall chuckle a bit.

_"Well, well! I don't think I've ever seen a mind so full of light! Very intelligent, loyal and patient, and quite a bit of slyness. You'd be a decent mascot for all the houses…but your courage stands out the most!_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The small duelist quickly went to join Johan and the twins, a bright smile on his face. Most of his friends had the same thought, _'Like we didn't see that coming.'_

A few more names later, "Potter, Harry!"

The hall was dead silent as Harry sat on the stool. Three minutes later, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The lion table exploded with cheers, and Harry had a huge smile on his face. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" the twins were singing at the top of their lungs.

The next one of their group to go was, "Tonks, Draco!"

Harry noticed the confused looks on his friends' faces and quickly explained. "Since Dray discarded the Malfoy name, he asked his cousin if he could attend school under her surname: Tonks."

Draco was on the stool as long as Harry before the hat made a decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" The blonde boy was so relieved he practically fainted once he sat next to Harry. Over at the Slytherin table, Carrion had an ugly sneer on his face.

Next was, "Truesdale, Syrus!"

Almost immediately, Syrus was sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Now Jaden, and Ron, were the only ones left from their group. And Ron was up first.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Surprisingly, when the hat was placed on Ron's head, the hat spoke aloud instead of in Ron's mind. "HA! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you…GRYFFINDOR!"

Several chuckles chorused though the hall as Ron took his seat. Now there were only two people left to be sorted, and Jaden was one of them.

"Yuki, Jaden!"

The brunette nearly skipped up the stairs, smiling at McGonagall as he sat down. The professor chuckled before putting the hat on his head.

_"Oh, now this interesting! I could put you in any house, as you seem best for them all! However…I think the bond you have with someone dear to you should be given the chance to flourish._ GRYFFINDOR!"

And with that, Jaden hurried over to join his friends in Gryffindor.

Once the final boy was sorted, McGonagall took away the stool and hat. Dumbledore stood, causing the hall to go silent, after the deputy headmistress was seated.

"Before we begin the feast, I have a few start-of-term notices to announce. The first years and some of our older students," Dumbledore eyed the twins specifically, "please note, that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that little to no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. Finally, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Many students, including Percy and the other Prefects, blinked in surprise at the seriousness on the Headmaster's face. "That's odd…He didn't mention this to us prefects. I don't think he even told the Head Boy and Girl," Percy mumbled.

"Why would they do something in the school where students could get hurt? Especially if they get lost and wind up there by accident?" Johan asked in confusion, knowing most of them would get easily lost in this castle -him especially.

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but didn't speak -in fact, he looked lost for words.

"I think you-" "-asked the one question he can't answer." The twins spoke, Fred finishing George's sentence. Both redheads were looking at Percy with surprise.

"Maybe he didn't have much of a choice," Yugi suggested, an unsure look on his face.

"Well, _obviously_. After all, the Headmaster wouldn't endanger us on purpose; there's probably something there to ward off students," Hermione said with a _know-it-all_ look.

Jaden immediately retorted. "Hey, no need to be snotty. We were just worried about our friends' and our own safety."

Before Hermione could speak again, Dumbledore continued his talk. "And now, a few more words before we begin. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

The first years all had to hold back laughs as Dumbledore sat down. The Item Holders and their friends all thought the same thing: _'Is he a bit mad?'_

An older student, sitting just down from Ryou, Syrus, and Hassleberry, smiled at their bewildered looks. "I know he seems a bit mad -probably is really-, but he's a brilliant wizard. In fact, most claim he is the best in the world. I'm Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory."

The three boys smiled amiably, and Cedric continued. "If you ever need some help or anything, feel free to ask. I'm the prefect for Hufflepuff, so I'll do what I can to help out."

"Thank you."

It was then that the group noticed that food had literally appeared on the platters in front of them. As both Jaden and Harry reached forward to pick up a roll, a ghost popped up in the middle of the bowl.

"Hello there! Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Jaden and Harry were both startled. "H-Hello…"

The ghost chuckled at their expressions. "My apologies. I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Ron exclaimed, "I know you! My brothers told me about you -you're _Nearly Headless Nick!_"

Nicholas sniffed. "I prefer _Sir Nicholas_, if you don't mind."

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione scoffed.

Nicholas replied nonchalantly, "Like this," before yanking on one ear. His head fell onto his shoulder as if on a hinge, the obvious result of a botched beheading. Several students looked as though they'd be ill as he shrugged his head back into place.

"Ouch," both Jaden and Johan muttered. Nicholas nodded with a grimace. "Not pleasant at all…I say, are you all right, lad?"

The boys noticed he was talking to Yugi, who was looking at Nicholas with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry; a dear friend of mine passed away a few years ago, and I still miss him. Seeing you reminded me that he's only with me in spirit now."

The ghost smiled sympathetically. "I see. I do apologize for that. If it's any consolation, I'm positive your friend is watching over you."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you, that does make me feel better."

Sometime into dessert, Harry looked up at the staff table to see who he knew. Hagrid was drinking; McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore; and Quirrell was talking to a rather intimidating black-haired man. This teacher met Harry's eyes for maybe a second before a searing jolt of pain struck his scar.

"Ouch!"

His friends looked at him with worry, Draco especially. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry rubbed his scar firmly as he responded. "I'm okay, just a bit of a headache." He gave his friends a look that said _'ask me later'_, and they nodded in response.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh you already know Quirrell? Strange fellow really -almost a constant nervous wreck-, but I don't blame him for looking so nervous right now. That's Professor Snape, the Potions Master. But he knows quite a bit about the Dark Arts, and he's been after Quirrell's job for years, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Jaden looked up at the two teachers, noticing that Snape seemed to be looking at Harry with well-hidden concern. When the Potions Master met his eyes, Jaden felt what seemed to be a deep sadness from him. Then Jaden looked at Quirrell, mostly at the turban, and he felt chills go down his spine. His stomach twisted sickeningly, and his skin paled, but he couldn't figure out why he felt like this.

"Jay? Are you all right?"

The brunette looked at Johan, who was eyeing him with concern. "Yeah, just too much food and excitement for one day."

Johan nodded but gave Jaden's hand a firm squeeze under the table. They were going to have a talk later.

Seto and Jim, who had noticed the incidents at the Gryffindor table, exchanged worried looks. "Wonder what happened," Jim mumbled, as he looked at Jaden and Harry with anxiety, not surprising since he saw them as little brothers.

"We'll probably find out tomorrow," Seto replied, slightly frustrated that he had to wait to find out.

Marik, who had been too busy eating to notice what happened, looked at his friends in confusion. The two boys simply mouthed "Later."

Not too long after that, the last of the dessert vanished and Dumbledore stood.

"Now that our bellies are full, I believe it's time for bed. Off you trot!"

Percy led the Gryffindor first years out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Jaden, who was still feeling a bit off, was leaning on Johan for support. Draco was keeping a steady hand against the small of Harry's back to guide his exhausted friend.

On the seventh floor, Percy led the group through a few hidden corridors before coming to a portrait of a rather fat lady in a pink, silk dress. "This is the Fat Lady, the guardian to the Gryffindor common room."

The lady smiled at Percy. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." The password made Draco snicker a little.

The portrait swung open, admitting them into a large circular common room filled with plush armchairs. Percy directed the boys and girls up two separate staircases, but held Yugi and his friends back a moment. "All right, normally we don't have so many first years. As there are a few more than usual, you'll be using the room across from the first years' room. Off you get."

The boys went where they were instructed and were greeted with the sight of their pets. Halo immediately came over and rubbed against Jaden's shins while Rayn mewed his greeting to Johan. Yami was curled up on Yugi's bed, purring as he slept. Hedwig was perched at the window beside Harry's bed, hooting softly. Leonir flew over to Draco and Harry, gently nudging their cheeks in greeting.

Once everyone had changed, they gathered on Harry's bed. "So, what happened during dinner, Harry-kun?" Yugi asked with worry.

Harry explained what happened, but Jaden shook his head. "I'm not so sure Snape caused that pain. While he was hiding it, he was definitely worried about you. Besides, I think Quirrell might have caused it."

Jaden told them what happened to him, and they all looked worried.

"What could this mean, though?" Draco asked.

Yugi grimaced. "I get the feeling something bad is going to happen. But what ever is going on, we won't know until that something starts happening."

The others nodded before Jaden and Harry both yawned. They agreed it was time for bed, and bid each other goodnight.

_(Next Morning)_

The boys from all three houses stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast bright and early, mostly so they could talk. They met outside the Great Hall and moved across from the doors so they could speak.

"All right, what happened last night?" Jim looked between Jaden and Harry, concern on his face.

Yugi explained. "To keep a long story short, Harry-kun felt a searing pain in his scar when he looked toward Quirrell-san and Snape-san, and Jaden-kun felt like Death was present when he looked at Quirrell-san."

Seto didn't look happy. "Well, we best be careful around them for now. Try not to be alone with them."

Just as the group turned to go into the Great Hall, a slightly growling voice sounded to their right. "Just a moment, I need a word with you, Mr. Yuki and Mr. Potter. The rest of you go to breakfast."

The boys turned to see Snape standing there, imposing yet unreadable. The two boys gave their friends a worried look before going over to the teacher, who led them down to the dungeons. Johan looked like he was about to follow them, but Ryou grabbed his arm.

"Don't Johan-kun; you could get in serious trouble, besides, I'm almost positive Snape-sensei won't hurt them. After all, they haven't done anything yet."

Knowing, logically, that Ryou was right didn't make Johan want to follow the three any less, so to appease him, the blunette leaned against the wall beside the Great Hall doors. Draco joined him, while the others continued to breakfast, knowing there was no point in trying to tell them "No".

In the dungeon, Snape led the two into the Potions classroom, which just confused the boys. Jaden glanced at Harry and mouthed, "What did we do?" Harry merely shrugged in reply.

Snape sat at his desk, motioning the two boys to the chairs in front of him, before speaking. "Can you tell me what happened at the feast last night?"

Again, the two glanced at each other before Jaden spoke. "Well, pretty much Harry looked up at you and Professor Quirrell and felt a sharp pain sear through his scar. I glanced at you and didn't feel anything; but when I looked at Quirrell…it felt like Death was present. I felt sick and wanted to keel over."

Harry nodded to confirm Jaden's story, and Snape looked thoughtful. After a few moments, Snape spoke.

"I want you two to listen to me carefully; if this means what I think it does, both of you could be in very serious danger. I will need to speak to both of you after classes today to explain some things, but keep this in mind: no matter how I act in public, I mean you no harm. The position that I am in forces me to act like a heartless bastard, so when I am unpleasant in class don't be surprised. Draco is liable to explain this to you in better detail, but you'll understand why this evening. All right?"

Jaden and Harry both nodded, surprised at this turn of events. "Good. Now, you're welcome to tell your friends if you choose, but please stress to them the matter of secrecy. Oh, and bring Draco when you come. Off to breakfast, and make sure to look downtrodden. If anyone else asks, say that I pinned you as trouble-makers and gave you a 'friendly' warning."

At this Jaden grinned. "No problems there, sir. An old teacher of mine always blamed me for things other people did, so the down-trodden look is fairly easy to pull off." Harry chuckled at that. "Same."

Snape smirked before ushering them off to breakfast. Both of them had disgruntled looks on their faces as they met up with Johan and Draco.

Harry muttered," We'll explain later," as Jaden exclaimed just loud enough to answer the curious glances from other students.

"That jerk! We haven't done anything, and he just comes over and threatens us if we make any trouble! He could have at least waited until we'd done something to warrant a warning! Damn old bat!"

Draco and Harry had to smother the urge to laugh by looking indignant, while Johan looked worried as he put an arm around Jaden's shoulders. "Calm down, Jay. There's nothing we can do about it, so lets go eat."

The moment Jaden heard the magic word, his eyes lit up happily. "FOOD!" The brunette dashed to the Gryffindor table, leaving nothing but dust in his wake. Now Harry and Draco let themselves laugh, and chased after him and Johan, who was on Jaden's heels.

Breakfast was an interesting affair, between Harry and Jaden's friends trying to find out what Snape had wanted and the mail arriving. Hedwig, General, Mahaado, Critius, and Hazel all flew in with letters and packages, delivering them to the recipients for small morsels of breakfast.

All five of the birds delivered goodie parcels from Tonks and some from Mrs. Weasley. Hedwig was carrying letters for Harry and Draco from Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. General, to Jim and Hassleberry's shock, had letters from Jim's father and Hassleberry's grandmother. Mahaado had letters for Marik and Ryou from Ishizu, Joey, and Duke. Critius bore letters from Mokuba and Joey to Yugi and Seto. Hazel had letters from Atticus, Zane, and Bastion for Johan, Jaden, and Syrus.

The entire student body watched Hazel warily, as she was also carrying a smoking, red letter. Surprisingly, she dropped it in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore vanished into a side room behind the staff table, the door shutting just as the letter exploded with a screech.

"DUMBLEDORE you man--" Syrus's eyes were wide. "Um, that sounded like Zane. Or my aunt…hard to tell sometimes."

Ryou chuckled. "Well, whichever it was, they didn't sound too happy." Cedric added with slight concern. "I'll say. Whoever that was must have been really angry to send a Howler."

At Ryou, Hassleberry, Syrus's confused looks, Cedric explained. "A Howler is basically a letter sent to convey a voiced message, usually when a person is extremely angry. I've never heard of the Headmaster getting one though."

"He should probably get used to it, Zane's always mad about something-don," Hassleberry sighed as he turned back to his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast passed with little incident, until the schedules were passed out. First years all had a similar schedule, based on their houses.

Seto hissed. "Something tells me I'm going to end up killing someone before the year is out."

Jim winced as he looked at his own schedule. "I might be inclined to agree with you, mate."

At the bottom of the schedules was a list of all their classes and which house they were paired with. For History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy, Ravenclaw was paired with Slytherin.

Marik was mumbling several Egyptian curses under his breath, glaring at the innocent parchment and hoping it would burst into flames. Unfortunately, it did burst into flames and scared him into falling off the bench. McGonagall seemed to appear out of thin air and helped him up before scouring the hall for a guilty party.

None of the three felt like telling her it was accidental magic, so they sat back and enjoyed the show.

After breakfast, their friends all asked what happened. "Oh, Marik had a burst of accidental magic when he saw our schedules and we didn't feel like telling McGonagall that."

Jaden and Johan laughed while the others rolled their eyes with good-natured smiles. The first years then separated to their first class. For the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the first class was Herbology. For the Ravenclaws and Slytherins it was History of Magic.

In Herbology, poor Syrus had fainted at the notion of working with meat-eating plants and was taken to the Hospital Wing. Hassleberry proved that, while rather bad at caring for plants, his knowledge of flora and fauna was quite extensive, especially since he had already memorized most of the textbook. Harry was more apt to caring for plants and had also nearly finished the textbook. By the time the class was over, both houses had earned thirty-five points thanks to both boys.

In History of Magic, the shock of having a ghost for a teacher quickly dissolved into pure boredom as Professor Binns droned on about the material they would cover for the year. Marik and Jim had taken brief notes before falling asleep, while Seto sat in his seat twitching at the monotone voice coming from the ghost. By the time that class ended, Jim and Marik had taken Seto to the Hospital Wing to keep him from having a mental breakdown.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, and lunch passed quickly. However, that changed when the last class rolled around. As it was the first day, all the classes were short, introductions to the teachers really. The short time period was a blessing for Ravenclaw, who had Potions with Slytherins.

Snape managed to insult every Ravenclaw indirectly, award his own house 20 points, and dock 15 points from Ravenclaw before class ended. Jim had kept Marik restrained for most of the class, but could only pray Seto kept his temper in check as the CEO was at the table in front of them.

Finally, just as Seto snapped and opened his mouth to rage at the professor, the bell for class to end rang, and Jim dragged his friends out the door.

_'Not the best way to start off.... But thankfully it wasn't worse.'_

TBC...

**Aniyu: And that's Chapter 4! I'll be taking a break from this fic again, so I can finish the other chapter fic I have up. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this, but I need to get the other one finished so I can concentrate on this. And now, review responses!!!**

**To yumi2482: Thank you for both reviews!**

**To syrusfanatic12: Glad it was awesome, and yay! I like Harry Potter too!**

**To Danni Lea: Thanks for both reviews and Jaden appreciates the love! Actually, according to the Japanese series (which I finally finished!! And boy did I screw up the events for that...) Yubel was a boy and when he was turned to his current form, a female personality was developed.**

**To TsukiDragon: Yay, it's interesting!! I like those pairings too, but, for now at least, this are the main ones I'm putting in.**

**To Twilight Soldier: Glad you like the crossover and the story. Don't worry, I don't plan to abandon this!**

**To KisunaFuji: Lol, yep, poor oblivious Sy. That just might be true!**

**To XXXHimura911XXX: Thanks for loving it!**

**To Azul Angel1251596: Glad you liked it! And Ami, thanks for finding the bed and mirrors funny. I was hoping someone would! And hi Brooke!**

**To Magician of the light: Thanks for my longest review yet! I'm glad you like the cross, I wanted to try something different from what I usually see in fanfiction. I can't tell you that, but you do have a good point; Harry and Jaden would be Godbrothers if that happened. Of course they'll be animagi! Or at least most of them; nice suggestions for forms! No worries, they won't come close to doing anything nasty until at least 4th year. But a peck or two will occasionally pop up simply because puppy love is cute. And the pairings are subject to change at any given time, so feel free to give suggestions.**

**P.S. Glad you liked that!!!**

**Anayi: Wow, that was a long one.**

**Aniyu: And I loved it! Long reviews make me happy! But short reviews are sweet too!**

**Jaden: You heard the woman, R&R please!**


	5. Important Notice

**Aniyu: This is an important notice; I have no idea when I'll be able to post more on this story. For the past week, I've been trying to recover the next ten chapters I had completed over the past year.**

**Anayi: Her teme of a cousin, in a fit of petty spite, deleted all of the chapters, summaries, and outlines she had made for this story and its sequels.**

**Aniyu: As you can guess, I have not been successful in recovering any of the chapters, as my cousin also destroyed my back up copies. I apologize to all of you who were expecting more chapters, but until I can rewrite my outlines and summaries I won't be able to continue this story. I don't want to give it up, so I will leave what I have up. Again, I apologize.**


End file.
